<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shizu the Adventurer by Awareness_Bringer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934226">Shizu the Adventurer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer'>Awareness_Bringer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overlord - Maruyama Kugane &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ainz is Human, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Choosing the Automaton NPC, CZ2I28, as his partner, a Human Supreme Being heads out as an Adventurer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shizu the Adventurer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: Kugane Maruyama is the true writer of the Overlord light novels that the anime is based on, I am just indulging my writing and imaginative skills.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[SA]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shizu the Adventurer</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[SA]</strong>
</p><p>On the Ninth Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, otherwise known among its residents as the Royal Suite, three out of the forty-one Homunculus Maids created to serve the Yggdrasil guild of Ainz Ooal Gown had gathered for lunch and gossiped in the meantime. Ten days have passed since Nazarick had been transported to a New World similar yet different to Yggdrasil, and while the maids were weary of venturing outside the Tomb, they could not help but speculate what their final Supreme Being, the Guild Master and only member of Ainz Ooal Gown to stay alongside them, would be doing in the form of a Human Adventurer alongside the most popular Combat Maid of the Pleiades Six Stars.</p><p>"I still can't believe that Lord Satoru changed from the Overlord we've known our entire lives into a Human." The maid with yellowish bobbed hair, Foire, was telling her friends, Cixous and Lumière, as they ate together.</p><p>The golden-haired Cixous replied. "I'm sure there's a reason for the sudden race change, Foire, but I'm honestly more concerned for his safety since he left Nazarick to explore the outside world with only one escort."</p><p>Taking a break from her fast eating, the eyeglasses wearing Lumière said. "Lord Satoru informed us all that the life forms outside of Nazarick are even weaker than the invaders we dealt with long ago, so it could be that we have nothing to worry. On the other hand, though, I'm curious why Miss Delta was chosen as his partner."</p><p>Foire showed a reluctant smile. "I can imagine some reasons, but with the way the Floor Guardian Leader and Lady Shalltear act, even I wouldn't mention them and hope to survive."</p><p>"Agreed." Lumière and Cixous said in unison.</p><p>
  <strong>[SA]</strong>
</p><p>Having left the Fortress City of E-Rantel to accompany the pharmacist, Nifirea Bareare, to Carne Village with the additional help of a team of four Silver ranked Adventurers titled as the Swords of Darkness, Satoru Suzuki, the secret ruler of Nazarick in his true form from the World of 2138 and playing the part of a Copper ranked Adventuring Magic Caster, as well as his handpicked partner, the Automaton Gunner CZ2I28 otherwise referred to as Shizu, had taken a break from their journey to rest and be ready for when the inevitable Monsters approached them. In the meantime, the five Humans native to the New World inquired about Shizu's unique weapon that she had holstered to her waist which the two recently joined Adventurers explained as best they could to fit in with their current setting.</p><p>"So, let me get this straight, Shizu." Peter Mauk, the Warrior who led the Swords of Darkness stated before adding with a pointed finger to Shizu's weapon. "That Magic Gun, as you called it, is a smaller version of the weapon that Azuth Aindra of the Adamantite Red Drop team has?"</p><p>"That is correct, Mister Peter, although I have yet to witness Azuth Aindra's own weapon to properly compare the differences in power." Shizu answered with an emotionless, yet respectful, tone in her voice which made Satoru internally think that she would do alright socializing with Humans so long as they chalk up her flat expressions to eccentric behavior and nothing Inhuman-related.</p><p>Dyne Woodwonder the Druid, however, could not help but point a hole in Shizu's words as he respectfully asked. "But if you haven't seen Master Aindra's weapon, how do you know he has something like your Magic Gun?"</p><p>Satoru was eager to input before Shizu would say something too truthful about the Sunlight Scripture they dealt with and interrogated. "Let's just say as we entered into the country, we ran into a bunch of thugs who had a grudge against the older Aindra's niece who leads the Blue Roses. They had of information to share after we showed them that we weren't the type of people to be easily pushed around and stepped on."</p><p>Amused like his companions were, Lukrut Volve the Ranger commented. "I can believe that." Curious, though, he asked. "Still, how does it work? For some reason, I get an Archer sense by looking, but I don't know if it's that simple."</p><p>"It actually operates like a crossbow in some ways, Mr. Lukrut, so you're not far off." Satoru explained before then saying. "How about we do a comparison of the effectiveness between Shizu's Magic Gun and your skills as an Archer?"</p><p>Lukrut grinned eagerly. "Sure, it could be fun."</p><p>Taking out his bow and bringing a single arrow close to it, Lukrut observed as Shizu brought her Magic Gun on her arms and they both waited for Satoru to explain how they would do it.</p><p>"Okay, Mr. Lukrut, here's how it goes. You fire an arrow in the sky and Shizu will use her Magic Gun to blow it to bits."</p><p>Nodding in understanding, Lukrut fired his arrow just so and stood back for Shizu to deliver a quick, precise shot at the arrow which reduced it to nothing much to the native New Worlders' amazement.</p><p>After letting out a whistle, Lukrut commented. "That was effective, Satoru. And I'm glad to see that Shizu is both skilled and blossoming."</p><p>Although Shizu did not react to Lukrut's indirect compliment on her looks, Satoru could not help but shake his from side to side with a tired smile while the other Adventurers sheepishly laughed at their flirtatious friend's antics.</p><p>Straightening his throat, Satoru then said to his client. "At some point, Nfirea, we should see if you can use the Magic Gun as well."</p><p>"Uh, me?" Nfirea gestured to himself a bit uncomfortably.</p><p>Satoru grinned as he added. "You're the Talent Holder who can use any Magical Item without training, and Shizu's weapon is a Magical Item by all accounts."</p><p>Scratching the back of his head in uncertainty, Nfirea said. "I don't know, Mr. Satoru, I'm not exactly the offensive type."</p><p>"I don't expect you to be, but it could be interesting for me to see and would make a good story you could tell any future grandchildren you'll get."</p><p>"Will it make me look convincing to women?" Nfirea asked in embarrassment.</p><p>"You never know." Satoru replied in good humor with the Swords of Darkness laughing as well.</p><p>Shizu, on the other hand, commented on Nfirea's expression. "You and Ninya are kind of cute when you're embarrassed."</p><p>Drawing the surprised attention of the group, Ninya, the Magic Caster and youngest member of the Swords of Darkness replied with a blush. "Uh, thank you, Shizu, I guess."</p><p>Nfirea looked just as embarrassed as Ninya did while the other Swords stared uncertainly at Satoru who showed the palms of his hands.</p><p>
  <strong>[SA]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I know that "Shizu" is kind of an easy alternative name to pick for CZ2I28, but, aside from "Shizue", it was the best I could think of, to be honest. Another way I could have played this one-shot would have been if she and Satoru decided to experiment with the possibility of a New Worlder, like the Archer Lukrut Volve of the Swords of Darkness, could use a Magic Gun as I thought it was said somewhere that the Gunner Class in Yggdrasil was a successor to the Archer Class, but, while I still think it would have made for a funny depiction, I believe Nfirea Bareare would be more likely since he has the Magic Item Affinity Talent to use it compared to most other people.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Admittedly, I figured that since firearms were apparently uninvented in the New World, that having Shizu as Momon's partner would be problematic since they would either have to make a story about their "home country" having unique weapons that they brought along with them, or introduce firearms to the New World in a gradual process that would dispel any curiosity about where Magic Guns come from, and since both plans have flaws that could either be unraveled or self-threatening, it was probably best not to go there. However, once I learned that a Heavy Machine Gun was featured in the fourteenth Light Novel volume and owned by an Adamantite Adventurer, even if he was probably not strong enough on his own to use it, I then figured that it could be used like I did in this one-shot.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I truthfully considered making Satoru use the "Create Greater Item" Spell that his canon self uses to become Momon the Dark Warrior through fancy armor to make himself a Gunner in this to go with Shizu's playstyle, but then I figured that would be a bit challenging since I do not know what he would make to wear to be a Gunner, so I decided to just keep it simple by leaving him as a Magic Caster instead. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>